An Urgend Problem
by little kinky miss feng
Summary: Ed has a painful bladder disease, which forces him to wear a diaper. Roy takes care of him.It s my first, so please be nice and review!
1. Chapter 1

**An Urgent Problem**

Ed woke up early this morning with a massive need to go to the toilet. Even his usual morning tiredness could` nt keep him in bed any longer. His bladder was throbbing violently.

He sat down on the toilet ready to get rid of his need, but as soon as he started peeing he felt a stinging pain and a sudden cramp in his lower belly. His pee came out stuttered and he felt the stinging pain held on , rising with every drop of pee that escaped his urethra. Even as his bladder seemed to be finally empty the need to pee and the pain held on. Shaking a bit he finally stood up to wash and dress, carefully not to worsen the pain and the throbbing of his bladder. Done, he sat down at the kitchen table to eat toast and drink some coffee. He lowered himself carefully to the chair and rested one hand on his crotch the whole time. After sipping half of his coffee (he could `nt bring his toast down) he rested his head on the table closing his eyes for a moment. It `s still early, he thought.

He woke up abruptly when Roy `s car honked outside to pick him up. Quickly he went outside while he felt his bladder throbbing and aching with every step. During the car ride he shifted on his seat from right to left and would have grabbed his crotch if Roy had` n t sit just next to him. A few minutes later he felt another strong urge to release. Still on the road to HQ he had to hold it a little longer. Small sweat pearls formed on his forehead and he gritted his teeth and grimaced with pain.

"Is there anything wrong Fullmetal", asked Roy in a suspicious tone.

"No", spat Ed , "Ahh, I just need to pee. How long does it take till we are there?"

" Have you forgotten to go at home? I told you to got up earlier in the morning kiddo, you `re always late and in a hurry", blustered an upset Roy.

" Yes, I did ", breathed Ed through his teeth, "but I think I have some kind of inflammation."

" Shall I bring you to a doctor then." " No, it´s not that bad. I just need to get to the toilet as soon as possible! "

As they arrived on HQ parking lot, Ed jumped out of the car running to the entrance holding his crotch. On the stairs he stopped abruptly, shocked to feel some warm drops escaping into his boxers. Afraid of wetting himself he crouched down on the stairs. Tears formed in his eyes, _what should he do now._

A few deep breathes later he felt a hand on his shoulder. " Tell me what `s wrong Fullmetal", asked a worried looking Colonel, bending down to Ed.

Ed just sat there whimpering and panting not knowing what to do. "Cannnot hold it any longer", whispered Ed ashamed in front of his boss.

So the Colonel grabbed the boy, holding him to his chest and hurrying to the next washroom in the foyer. Ed grimaced his face trying to hold it in.

Roy put the whimpering kid down near the toilet and helps him to pull down his pants. Ed was to shaky to unbuckle his belt. Panting and shaking he sat down on the seat and immediately continued to whimper when the first drops of pee passed out of him, feeling a violent pain. Meanwhile Roy waited outside the cabinet not to embarrass the poor lad any further.

Tears forming in his eye, Ed began to sob trying to press the stinging liquid out of him.

"Edward", asked a worried sounding Colonel from behind the cabinet door, "Does it hurt his much?"

"Yeahh", croaked a now fully crying Ed sobbing in pain. " Calm down", coaxed Roy,"When your finished I`ll bring you right to the doctors."

"It hurts so much", whimpered Ed, more tears escaping his eyes. Small amounts of pee escaped silently into the toilet bowl bit after bit.

" Just get over it here and you would be helped", Roy tried to calm Ed. Feeling to be done, Ed stood up shakily and Roy came in helping with his trousers and belt. He lifted him up and brought him back to the car. Ed held his lower abdomen. A few sobs escaped his mouth.

After some painful and unnerving test Ed and Roy (the boss and guardian of the twelve year old) sat in the doctors room.

"It seems Mr. Elric that you have a blister inflammation with spastic cramps of the bladder muscles which cause the pain and the unsteady out flowing of the urine. For that I will give you an some antibiotics against the inflammation, to take in the next week, and an injection of a relaxant just to the bladder. The relaxant will smooth the cramps in relaxing the bladder muscles.

Unfortunately you won `t be able for the time of working to hold your urine well. For this I will give your some protection diapers, so you would `n t have an accident in your pants.

" Ohh nooo", moaned Ed, his head resting in his hands looking down to his feet embarrassed.

The Colonel squeezed his shoulder.

As soon as the relaxant works the pain will subside. During bigger cramps you can try to release the urine with some light press to the bladder from outside with your hands and with trying to relax. Don `t try to contract the muscles on your own will.

Having no other choice Edward lay down on a stretcher while Roy stood beside holding his small hand. The doctor opened his pants to give him the relaxant. Ed shut his eyes tightly. A cry of pain escaped his lips when the needle pierced his skin and sank in deep inside.

Finished, the doctor explained:" The relaxant will at least hold 48 hours. The working will set in in a few minutes so just put on one of the diapers as soon as possible. Mainly it causes slight weakness of the whole body, so be prepared. He handed Roy a package of diapers and the medicine. " As his guardian make sure he rests."

Roy helped the weakly and pale looking Ed down the stretcher. They thanked the doctor and made their way to the next washroom to put on one of the given diapers on Ed. Ed blushed a brightly red as Roy held it out to him, but did `n t complain, still in pain. Edward to weak and hurt to be embarrassed let Roy manage the most of the work. He felt as he looked like- a helpless child with a diaper on.

Back in the car the relaxant began to work and Ed could relax from the ebbing away pain. He managed to fall asleep in the car seat.

As he woke up he lay on a sofa in an unfamiliar living room with a blanket around his lower body. He felt another cramp form in his bladder with a sudden urge to pee right now. He sat up, breathing heavily, leaning his back against the back rest of the sofa, his hands pressed to his crotch. He strated crying in pain not able where to ask for help. He also felt to weak to stand up by himself.

"Colonel Sir", he asked , and then again louder," Sir I need to..".

An alarmed Roy came from the kitchen kneeling next to him. "What`s wrong Ed ?"

"Hurts...need to pee... please .were is ..bathroom?"

"Just relax, go into the diaper, it´s alright Ed." Ed blushed, " Can you please... let me alone ..for a while?" "Sure thing, boy", Roy sad standing up ruffling Eds hair.

Hoping not to wet the Colonels sofa and his trousers Ed tried hard to pee. He contracted his muscles and a horrible pain formed in his crotch. "Aaaah, ahh , aaauu - sob!"

Roy opened the door slowly peeking in. Worried he approached Ed , feeling bad to see the boy in such a state. " Hey Ed, what`s wrong? Are you done?", he asked sitting beside the crying boy.

" Cannot", croaked Ed trying to calm down. Tears running down his cheeks." Just try to relax your muscles the medication will work with it, the doctor said. Lay down and breath, Ed ." Calming Ed Roy began to rub circled into Eds lower abdomen pushing slightly more and more to the spot of his bladder. Suddenly Ed took an in breath and brought his hands to his crotch and pulled his tights together. "Stop it Ed, let it go", Roy commandet . Ed still with clenched teeth calmed down a bit more. "Open your tights Ed." Ed did as he was told and with the next rubbing from Roy the warm urine released into the diaper between his legs with a low pain. Ed closed his eyes relaxing visibly.

Knowing that it worked Roy put the blanket once more around the exhausted Ed for a few more minutes before he helped him to the bathroom to put on a new diaper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **(Of course I don`t own F.A.)

It felt weird lying on the sofa with a filled diaper on him, it was clammy, lukewarm and unpleasant.

"Poor children", Ed thought, "who have to stay like this till their parents notice." But as exhausted as he was , he could think of a worse state than he was in. He was not in pain, what was very pleasant, when he thought of what he had gone through earlier, and it was warm in the blanket and he was sooo tired. So he decided to wait a few more minutes to go to the bathroom.

When Roy entered the room Ed was asleep, looking peacefully. Slightly he shook Ed`s shoulder to wake him up. Ed opened his eyes, slowly looking straight into Roy face, reality hit him unattended : There he lay, in wet and cold diapers his boss looking down on him. He sat up abruptly cramping the blanket tight around his belly. " Ehh, Colonel , eh sorry excuse me please", he stuttered, jumping off the sofa, the blanket still around his lower body. Roy could only watch.

Then a dizzy spell hit the kid and he only manged to lurch some steps ,in the direction of the bathroom, before keeling over with a thud. He fell down in the doorway to the living room, the blanket twisted around his legs. Roy chuckled without willing at the clumsiness. That gave the poor boy the Rest.

Ed lay there defeated on his front , he had hit his knees on the floor, he was wet, weak, embarrassed and that Bastard laughed about him. Tears welled in his eyes and out of his mouth came an angry sob. He looked down to the floor and tried hard to get up, but fell down in an instant. Enraged he hit the floor with his human hand, the pain stung to the bones. That made him even angrier till he begun sobbing badly.

Roy stood on the same spot for the last minutes, he had regretted the chuckle right after. Overtaxed from the sudden transformation of Eds mood he did n`t know what to do. Worried he approached the now hardly crying boy, one arm outstretched to touch Ed´s shoulder. He kneed down beside him but faltered to touch him. " Ed...". " Shut up", came a crying. " Sorry I...I..didn`t meant..". " Get lost", the boy cried harder, "please let me alone".

" Ed , please", Roy touched the boys shoulder , but Ed drew aside. Roy touched his shoulder again, grabbing harder. "Ed, what is with you?" The boy turned around: "You asked what it is? What do you think?" His face was red and covered with tears. He made a pitiful appearance. Roy choked regretful. " I´m so sorry Ed you`r right, but please let me help you !" his voice was nearly tearful. Ed turned his face only to the floor again and continued sobbing. " Please Ed", he grabbed the boys shoulder again turning him around. Edward did n`t struggle he only watched Roy with an expressionless and tear stroken face. So Roy grabbed him under his arms and pulled him onto his lab. Ed tried to pull away and hit the man`s arms with weakly punches, but Roy only pulled him closer, head to his chest. Ed gave some more angry sobs, then , after a while, got still. The older man stroked the boys hair. "It`s alright". Ed breathed calmly, " I´m so tired". " Yeah, you had a hard day". Defeated, Ed snuggled to Roy`s chest. " Could you help me to the bathroom please?" " Sure, "the Older said warmly and he picked up the boy and brought him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Roy helped the weak and tired Ed out of his trousers. Meanwhile he filled the bathtub. He let Ed sit on the open toilet to let him remove the wet diaper. " Do you need to pee again?" " No I don`t think so." " Nevertheless sit down on the toilet for a bit, before you`ll have to wet the knew diaper, when it`s even on. " Ok ".

Edward sat only some minutes in the tub when Roy come in with a bowl of hot chocolate and cookies. " Here drink up, the doctor said you have to drink a lot to swill your bladder and you had n`t neither lunch nor dinner yet.

After his bath Ed toweled himself off sitting on a stool. He got helped by Roy putting a new diaper on and his pajamas before he was helped to the guestroom by his dark haired boss. It was sadly to watch how the kid managed only a pair of steps before he got so weak that Roy had to carry him again. Finally in the guestroom Roy laid him in the soft single bed and covered him with the blanket. " Good night Ed". " Good night and..." Ed grabbed the older man`shand, " Thank you and I`m sorry, you know..." . " I don`t mind, your welcome. Don`t think about it anymore, sleep. Roy gave him a warm smile and he escaped into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when Roy came to check on him. The older man sat on his bedside and stroked his head softly to wake him up smoothly. " Ed, ..hey wake up ", he whispered. "Mhh, what is it?"

"Do you need anything? I mean... it`s not good to stay wet too long, you`ll get a rash then."

"Mhh", Edward blushed, "sorry".

"It´s alright, just give me the wet one, I´ll bring a towel and wipes so you can change in bed.

" Hnn, yeah, just wait a second!" Ed shifted under the blanket and handed out the wet diaper slightly sitting, looking into his lap.

He lay back down relaxed , barely awaken. Almost back to sleep he felt a stinging sensation to his bladder followed by a wet warming. A puddle formed under him. `Noooooooooo`. He hid his face under his palms.

Roy came back to the room with a towel, new diaper and some wet wipes in his hands. He sat down near the face palming Ed ready to lift he blanket but Ed stopped him by holding the blanket down with both hands.

" What is it? I just wanted to let you lay down on the towel."

" Roy", said a muffled voice, " I.. I , don´t be mad, please,...I .. just had to go all of a sudden", with head down.

" Oh!... Is it all wet?"

" Mhhm, sorry."

"It´s not your fault. I had to give you the new one first."

"Sorry, I help you changing the bed

" You won`t so anything like this" Roy blustered. " Just stay here a sec longer, you`ll sleep in my bed."

"Eh, really", said a surprised looking Ed. " Is that Ok for you, I mean...?"

"When its Ok for you."Roy gave the kid a smile.

"Mhh", said Ed.

Roy went to his room with the toiletries ( _Is a diaper a toiletry ?_ ) and the towel and soon came back lifting the half naked Ed to his chest. Ed blushed a bit , but was glad either. The dark haired put the boy down on the edge of the bed on the still out stretched towel, handing him the toiletries. " "Do you manage it by yourself", he asked. Ed nodded.

When Roy had finished to clean up the mess in the guestroom, he went to bed to a still sleeping Edward.

**Sorry, it is a bit short. Hope the grammar is n`t to bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Roy woke up this morning the boy still slept, cuddled with his extra blanket in his king size bed. He hoped that the boy won`t be humiliated again today. But he should n`t even care , he was still a sick kid, of course everyone needed help when ill.

Roy went to the bathroom to prepare the poor kids bath. `Hope he is better today, we have to meet the doctor later for inspection.`, Roy sighed. Back in his own room he approached the sleeping boy. The older male lifted the blanket a bit to wake Ed up. He expected the boy to moan or move, but he lay there unmoving with only a slight breathe. " Hey Ed, wake up!" He shook the boys shoulder and stroked his hair. "Ed , Ed wake up!" The kid did n´t react. `Damn he is possibly to exhausted, but the appointment is at ten. I can`t let him sleep in. With a bit more power Roy shook the boy again.

Ed blinked a second and closed his eyes again. "Oh come on Ed, we would be late." He lifted the boy bridal style and carried him to the direction of the bathroom. Edward was still limp as a doll. Roy became worried. " Ed wake up already, he said louder." " R- Roy came a whisper. I feel so weak."

" Come on you `ll get better, when you`r fully awoken" , he assured him.

Finally in the bathroom, Roy wanted to put the boy down, but his knees gave way. Clueless he sat down on the toilet seat, the kid on his lap. Edwards body felt really limp to him, like the boys bones disappeared during the night. His head lulled sideways and he would´t open his eyes. `Could the weakness have worsened ? The doctor talked about weakness as adverse reaction to his treatment, but like this?`Roy guessed worried.

Clumsily he tried to fiddle the kids clothes free from his body. The only reaction to this from the kid , was moaning but he opened his eyes bit by bit. Done Roy put the boy into the bathtub, his head and shoulders leaning on Roy`s arm while sitting in.

" Roy " Ed opened his eyes. During the bath Eds muscles strengthened a bit and he could move a bit on his own. " Yeah." " I feel so weak." " I know, its most possibly the medication." We will ask the doctor later." "I wanna sleep." "I´m sorry but we have to go to the appointment, you can sleep in the car." "Mhh".

With a huge pull Roy got the limp Ed out of the bathtub and wrapped him into a towel. Again on his lap he toweled him dry and had to actually diaper him on the bathmat and put his clothes on after. He put him on his arm like you would carry a toddler, one hand under his butt. Edward was all the time in an absent mood. His head leaned on Roys shoulder and his limp limbs dangled beside his body.

Roy really looked like a mother in an hurry to get to daycare before work. He stood in the kitchen with the limp boy on one arm in the other arm a cup of coffee ready to spurt out to the car. Fortunately Ed was not very heavy, despite his automail . He was small, he could have passed for a nine or ten year old. He shoved Ed in the passengers seat and buckled his seat belt. It was a twenty minutes ride till he pulled over on the hospitals parking lot. Ed rubbed his eyes and blinked at Roy. " Can I go back to bed now", the confused boy asked weepy. " "Sorry Ed we still have the appointment to pass."

"I can´t stand up - to tired", Edward whined. " Don´t worry, I carry you." Roy got off the car stepping over to the passengers door. He unbuckled Eds seat belt and would just lift Ed as the boy began to struggle with his least power. Roy managed to lift the boy up anyway who began to cry in anger and the started to sob in his neck. The older male would have begun to cry himself at this cruel world, if had not just entered a crowded hospital. He felt extreme pity for Ed.

It did´nt become better if the nurses took him to some painful tests. He got he boy back from the examination room with a tear stroked face and silently sobbing. As he took him up from the stretcher he clamped Roy`s shirt hard and would n`t let go neither in the waiting hall nor in the doctors room.

Roy was very beleaguered about Edwards state. But the doctor calmed him by explaining that the relaxant was on its peak of working right now and Eds weak state is only caused by relaxing his body muscles. Tomorrow he surely will be fitter, he explained.

**It´s a bit long-winded I know. Next will be better. !Please review anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thousand thanks to TheSleepingNeko for beta-reading, you did a good job!I realised how bad my grammar really was : )!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Roy left the hospital feeling tired and regretful It was yet another wearisome day for little Edward, who still clung to the older man´s shirt with what little strength he had.

Roy knew he´d have to get the boy to let go before either of them could enter the car. It had been a stressful day for both of them, but Roy did have his limits too.

"Ed you can let go now", he told the boy stopping before the car. Edward ,however, refused to loosen his grip.

"C´mon , Ed! Please let go of me, I can´t get in and drive, he pleaded again. But Ed only clung more tightly, comforted by the close proximity.

"Damn it , I said let go!", Roy ordered impatiently, teeth gritted with frustration . The small battle went on- Roy switching between coaxing and scolding, Edward simply clutching the man´s shirtfront even tighter. More pissed off than ever, Roy grabbed the boy´s hands in a rage, ripping them free from his shirt." How old are you? Four or twelve?", he snapped angrily. Edward landed with a thud on his butt on the asphalt beneath. Roy acted all foggy- brained at that moment. Still to angry to really care, grabbed the staring Edward roughly in one arm, and practically tossed the young blond into the back seat.. Then he himself slid behind the steering wheel and pulled away, driving off.

Ed was dead silent. Unnoticed from Roy he didn´t move, still lying in the same position in which he landed in seconds ago. Whether in defeat or from lack of energy.

Roy had no idea what had gotten into him to cause him to act like this. But he couldn´t think straight and didn´t know what course of action to take next. He almost wanted Edward to start crying or pleading or show some sign of reaction, so he had a reason to comfort the small boy, knowing by himself he will do that straight away. His own acting scared the man so much, he avoided looking into the rear mirror, afraid of the expression the kid might have fixed on him.

At least, exhausted from the drive and the stress of the day, Roy found himself before the gateway to his house. He parked but didn´t move from the seat. He felt so weighed-down, his limps didn´t react . Several minutes passed in silence. Roy had his ears trained for every sound that might come from the backseat. He was so angry and tired, yet felt so guilty. ´How could he have done that to the poor boy, who needed his comfort and caring so much right now.` Minute after minute passed by. The tension made him even more scared of himself. . `What if Ed was somehow unconscious from the fall? What if he wasn´t even breathing? `The man felt sick as more ominous possibilities circled through his mind.

Panicked , Roy abruptly snapped his body around to see Edward. The boy was lying on his side, eyes open. The blankness of his stare frightened Roy, but he was breathing indeed. . On his butt a dark bead had already formed.

In half a second, Roy had jumped out to the back of the car, getting inside.

"Ed", Roy gasped, "Ed?"With trembling hands, the older male took the younger´s arm to help him into a sitting position. He gently stroked the bangs away from the boy´s face. "Ed", finally Roy sobbed , pulling the boy onto his lap, crying hard into the soft bangs.

"I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry, please...please forgive me." They both stayed like that for who knows how long, until, at last the boy began to cry himself. Carefully, with weak fingers Ed took Roy´s hand in his own, which was cradled in his own lap, stroked it gently. At that moment Roy knew that he was forgiven.

A while later, back in the house and still feeling guilty, Roy cleaned up the boy – changed his leaking diaper, washed him in the shower , then helped him into his pijamas. After that he cradled the kid in his lap on the sofa and fed him Ravioli and juice.

Edward munched slowly but with visible appetite, on every spoon Roy shoved into his mouth. No word was spoken either. And when finished, Roy laid Ed lay down against his chest; he himself leaned back into the couch. He turned on the TV and began massaging the boys back.

"Roy", came a weak tone from below, " You don´t have to be... sad. I´m alright..." "You´d better be", the older one replied with a raspy voice.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Ed".

"Could I ... Imean, would you mind if I … mm...sleep in your bed again tonight...?"

"I would love for you to," Roy sad with a tiny smile?

**If I won´t get more reviews there is no chapter six, guys! So please please review! STILL NOT ENOUGH!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks a lot again, to TheSleepingNeko for beta read. **

**Thanks for all the reviews I received for chapter 5 (maybe because of my blackmailing : ) ) Hope you enjoy it! And review again!**

Roy was very troubled from the day. Right now he loved the way Ed lay peacefully on his chest. Fantasies of being Ed's father came to his mind. "The twelve year old is indeed all alone," the older thought, "with his brother staying in Resembool. Must be hard for him."

Silently, he decided to care a little more for Ed in the future, not only at work but in their free time, too. "Who takes care of his health, prepares his meals, makes him go to bed on time, keeps track of what types of films he watches on TV, comforts him from his fears…? He's all alone in this. A twelve year old isn't capable of deciding what's good for him or not—and more importantly—a twelve year old cannot possibly deal with everything by himself." Roy had never thought about this before.

But Ed lived at the military dorms, and Roy couldn't exactly watch him all the time there. Sighing, he watched Ed snuggle closer to him, nearly asleep.

When the film finally ended, the older alchemist took the boy in his arms, bridal style, and carried him to his own bedroom to tuck him under the sheets. Ed stirred as the older made his way into the bathroom.

"Please stay!" Ed moaned.

"I'll be right back; I have to change first, Ed."

"Okay, please hurry; I'm cold."

"All right," Roy chuckled.

Coming back in his pajamas, Roy noticed Ed whine and shiver under the blankets. He turned himself in and lifted the blanket on Ed's side. "Come in here!"

Ed scooted closer on his butt to let Roy arrange the blanket around both of them. Roy drew Ed to his own, warm body.

The older man listened to the scrunching noises the material of Ed's diapers made at the former movements. The sound was lulling, along with Ed's breathing. Roy felt comfortable warm with the small being, that was Ed at his side. "Is this the magic parents feel about their kids?" he pondered.

He couldn't really say it was better than sleeping beneath a woman in bed, but mainly different. More secure, more peaceful, and without sexual affection, but with love. Yeah, he felt love. He loved Ed the way a parent would.

With a content smile on his face, Roy drifted off.

Ed felt much better the next morning. With the relaxant wearing out of his system, he felt really much more energetic than he had felt the hellish day before.

When he woke up, he noticed Roy wasn't in bed, anymore. The boy heard him rummaging in the kitchen downstairs and the smell of coffee and pancakes quickly filled his nostrils. A small "_mmhh_" sound came from his mouth.

Ed tried to sit up at the edge of the bed and was pleasantly surprised when his body could manage the action so well. So he took a couple steps and stood up, a little wobbly but fairly steady. After a few steps forward, he felt safe enough to walk. But at the same time, he became aware of the dampness of his diaper, which felt uncomfortably cold with the lack of heat from the blankets. Able to walk by himself, Ed promptly went into the bathroom so that he could get rid of the clammy feeling. He opened the diaper's straps and tossed the disgusting thing into the waste bin that Roy had put there just for that very purpose.

Still a bit weak, he sat down on the toilet seat and turned on the faucet, letting the water run into the bathtub. And when the tub was adequately filled, Ed climbed in and let the warm water flood around his sore muscles, relaxing them.

He thought about last night and how safe and secure he had felt with Roy by his side. It'd been a long time since somebody had cared for him like this, not only emotionally but also physically. Al, with his armored body, couldn't provide warmth or the feeling of human touch to him, as much as the younger brother wanted to.

Ed sighed, "It is nice to live with some person who will care for you." But this setup, he knew very well, was temporary and only due to his sickness.

Roy, who wanted to fetch Ed for breakfast, found an empty bed and no Ed in his room when he checked. Surprised, he searched the other rooms until he found the kid lying in the bathtub with a contend smile on his face.

"There you are! I can see you're feeling better today. Breakfast is ready," he said cheerily to the boy. With that Roy, started to leave.

"Could you at least give me a towel?" Ed requested shyly.

"Here you are." The older picked up a bath towel and wrapped it around an already standing Ed.

"Thanks." Ed blushed a bit, realizing he had just exposed himself completely before the other man. But Roy didn't particularly care. He turned around and left the bathroom. Ed toweled himself off at the edge of the bathtub, and then put his pajamas back on, including a new diaper. Dressed like that, he walked to the kitchen to join his caretaker for breakfast.

"Ed, are you insane, walking in here, barefoot, and with only your pajamas on? Do you really want the inflammation to come back?" he scolded the boy, alarmed. Immediately, the older alchemist went into the bathroom and came back with his own bathrobe, helping a stunned Edward put it on.

Ed looked a little funny, lost in the elder's bathrobe. The bottom dragged out half a meter across the floor and the too-long sleeves dangled limply from his arms. He had trouble climbing into a chair with it on. So Roy took action and wrapped the robe's bottom around the boy's cold feet, then set him on a chair and rolled the sleeves up. After that, he served both of them pancakes and coffee—tea, in Ed's case.

Edward really enjoyed their breakfast together. In his fantasies, he imagined the day might even lead to a visit to the zoo, ice cream included, and later, a dinner at some fast food parlor with hamburgers. '_That would be nice_'. However, Roy wasn't his family nor his friend. Ed was only here, joining Mustang, because of his illness.

Roy assessed the suddenly sad-looking boy with a curious expression. "Ed, is everything alright? Are you feeling bad again?"

"No, its nothing, really."

"Then hurry up; we have to meet with the doctor again, later on."

'_Oh, no_!' Ed thought, but complied. With a sigh, Edward went upstairs to dress and get ready to leave. Afterward, he and Roy headed off to the hospital in the car. On the ride, Ed felt a light urge to pee for the first time in two days, but immediately went in the diaper. "Shit," he cursed.

"Hmm?" Roy asked, looking at the boy.

"I wet myself again," Ed admitted, frustrated.

"It's not shit then; it's pee," the older man corrected him with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny! What an I going to do now? I forgot to bring a change."

"Don't worry about that; there's one in a bag on the backseat."

"Thanks," Ed mumbled in relief.

After a few tests, the doctor explained that Ed's inflammation was nearly gone but the relaxant would need some time to be washed out of his body. He advised that Ed try to hold it in and go to the toilet as soon as he felt the urge to urinate. The feeling and the strength of his bladder muscles would reestablish themselves during the next few days from time-to-time. So Ed needed to train them until he could hold it in again, the doctor told them.

Still feeling much better, but also worn out from the visit, Ed fell asleep on the ride home. He awoke again to the pleasant aroma of meat patties and…was it fries? Roy poked him in the arm and held out a paper bag to him as Ed opened his eyes.

"Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Ed smiled brightly.

"Hope you like it," Roy told him grinning back and bit into his own burger. That was unexpected, Ed thought. He felt so warm and happy from the sudden gesture of the man, even if it was as simple as buying the meal. It was like Ed had just wished for it, and then it had come true.

Silently, Ed enjoyed his meal; all the while, smiling in the inside.

When they reached home, Roy brought the boy to his own bed, no questions asked. He helped the tired kid into a new diaper and his pajamas. Then he tucked the boy in and gave him a good night kiss on the forehead. Ed felt so welcome and secure in that moment, he nearly started to cry. He listened to the noises Roy made downstairs from where he rested. And he contentedly stayed like that until he drifted off to a nice and peaceful sleep.

**Hope for a lot of reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviews and supporting! Special thanks to TheSleepingNeko for betaing!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

That night, Ed awoke with an urgent need to pee. Remembering what the doctor had said, he hurriedly got up and dashed to the bathroom—and lost control barely halfway. Wet again, the boy took it upon himself to change his diaper before going back to sleep. But next morning, he was wet again yet again.

The next day, in hopes of solving the situation, Ed decided to use bathroom every half-hour. However, he couldn't get anything to come out during these periods, no matter how hard he tried or how long he sat there on the toilet. In fact, he always seemed to disadvantageously go in the diaper between his half-hourly intervals.

Next try, he refused to drink anything, hoping to resolve the problem. But Roy would have none of that and forced the boy to drink, knowing full well that otherwise, it would be bad for the inflammation. Toward the evening, Ed had become pretty frustrated. He sat down on the couch, pouting, and wouldn't get up. Roy was troubled by this. "Ed," he mollified, "you have to wait a few more days. I promise, it'll get better soon." He sat down next to the aggravated boy. Edward didn't respond. He sat with bent knees, staring down at his feet with a hopeless look in his eyes. "It'll be alright," Roy reassured him, patting his shoulder while standing up.

After sitting on the couch for a few hours, Ed wet the diaper for the second time. The wetness squished between his butt cheeks and spread onto his stomach front. It even made its way to the fabric of his pants in some areas. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable but the stubborn boy made no move to alleviate it. '_This is punishment for my weak body_' he thought determinately to himself. Sitting there and pouting eventually made him tired and Ed finally lay down, covering himself with a blanket.

Roy was sitting at his desk upstairs, working. He assumed that, since Edward was doing a lot better, the boy had been watching TV for the past few hours. So, when he started getting hungry and took a break to grab something in the kitchen, he was surprised to find a soaking-wet Edward sleeping on the living room's couch.

"Ed, what happened?" Roy asked as he woke the boy. "Why didn't you change?"

Ed took a few moments of time to wake up before he realized the disgusting mess he made of Roy's couch. His golden eyes went wide with shock and met the older man's stare. Involuntary tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I…I…" He jumped up from the couch, dragging the blanket with him.

"What were you thinking, Edward? That this would stop if you get angry at it? Just because you're pouting? Or that it goes away after just one day?" Roy chastised, exasperated.

"No, I… I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen. Really. I clean up your sofa, I promise. I'm really sorry about that," Ed said remorsefully with a hanging head.

"I don't care about the sofa," Roy scolded again, his voice rising in annoyance, "It's your health that I care about, damn brat."

"Sorry," Ed repeated once more.

Roy grabbed the miserable-looking boy's arm an hauled him to the bathroom. There, he snatched the pants off of him and helped him out of his shirt. Ed's behind really did look red when he removed the soiled diaper. '_I'll bet he got a rash from sitting in the acidic urine for so long' _Roy mused. As Ed lowered his butt into the filled bathtub that Roy had prepared, he felt a painful stinging sensation where his skin made contact whit the water.

"Oww, my skin burns," he complained and stood up again.

"Sit down," Roy snapped. "That's the rash you got for sitting in a wet diaper for hours. You have to clean it, so sit.

Ed complied and sat down in the water, whimpering a little. Afterward, once he'd finished bathing and had toweled-off, his skin stung even more than before. He only could walk bandy-legged to prevent his skin form rubbing together and couldn't put on another diaper or pants. Ashamed, he waddled out, wearing only his shirt with towel around his waist.

When Roy spotted the pathetic-looking boy waddling down the hallway, he spit out his coffee, choking as he laughed at the sight. "Pfft, _hahaha_!" Ed, who luckily didn't notice the man's amusement, stopped in font of Roy, whining, "It stings so much!"

"I'm afraid we'll have to apply some ointment, then," the older one replied and set down his coffee mug.

Ed followed Roy upstairs to the bedroom and was there told to lie down on his stomach. Meanwhile, he other searched through a chest of drawers until he found the tube containing the salve.

"Do you want me to do it, or would you rather…?" Roy asked carefully.

"I don't care," Ed replied, voice muffled by the pillow he was holding to his face.

Roy proceeded to lift the towel, exposing Ed's red rear. Embarrassed, Ed buried his face deeper into the pillow. He flinched at the cold contact the cream made with his skin. Roy firmly applied the salve to Edward's butt and crotch. Ed himself was still and quiet during the whole process. Concerned, Roy went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He hoped that Ed wasn't too uncomfortable with the semi-illicit touch. As he reentered the bedroom, he saw that the boy was still hiding his face in the pillow. Roy sighed.

"Ed," he addressed the kid, sitting down next to him on the bed, "you don't need to hide." The boy didn't move. "Ed." Softly, Roy used his finger to lift the younger's face. It and the pillow were wet with tears. The sight made Roy's heart twinge.

Ed glanced at him sadly. "Am I stupid?" he asked forlornly.

"No, you're not. You were a little foolish this time, but not stupid. Don't be so harsh on yourself. Healing needs its time.

"I'm sorry," Ed responded, ashamed.

"Why are you feeling sorry toward me? You're the one suffering here. Anyway," Roy changed the subject; "it's about time for lunch. Can you sit at the table or should I bring it up her?"

"I don't think I can sit; it even stings without anything touching it."

"Okay." Roy ruffled the blond's hair and made his way to the kitchen.

Downstairs, he prepared hotdogs for the boy and himself. Ed's eyes widened when the older came back into the bedroom carrying both their dishes. His eyes went even wider when Roy opened the cupboard opposite the bed, which housed a large TV screen and sound system.

'_First hamburgers, then hotdogs and bedroom TV; what are we gonna do later tonight, a pool party in the basement?_' Ed wondered ruefully.

With Ed lying on his stomach and Roy sitting, the two watched TV, eating the hotdogs when suddenly, Ed jumped up, clutching his crotch with the towel. "Oh, shit!" he shouted and ran to the bathroom.

A little later, after flushing the toilet, he came back into the bedroom with his thump up, smiling. "Just in time!"

**Hope for a lot of reviews. Please have at least a word for me, even if it´ll be criticism. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. I have to write my exam for university this time, so I´m really busy.**

**Thanks again to TheSleepingNeko for beta- read you`re great!  
><strong>

**REMEMBER : MORE REVIEWS MEAN SOONER UPDATE! **

**Chapter 8**

Ed found himself in a good mood as the night progressed, in spite of the rash inhibiting him from comfortably wearing any pants. And, after a watching TV for a while, he became sleepy enough that he finally crawled under the blanket and fell asleep on his stomach. Roy stayed up a little longer, following along with the storyline of the film playing out on the television screen.

The man awoke in the middle of the night to an anomalous sensation. Brushing his hands along the sheets, he encountered a spot of clammy wetness. After realizing that a half-naked Edward was sound asleep next to him, didn't take long for Roy to deduce what had happened.

"Damn, we forgot to use a diaper!" Sighing and cursing, the man switched on the lights to examine the mess and to wake the slumbering child.

Ed moaned in protest at the bright light before he opened his eyes completely. "What is it?" he wanted to know.

"You want to take a guess?" Roy replied and pointed at his now-wet pajama bottoms.

"Huh? You're sick, too now?" Ed asked, confused.

"_No_." He fixed the boy with a stern stare.

"Then why is it all wet?"

"Who's the one who pissed himself for the past couple of days?" Roy asked Ed derisively.

"Oh!" Edward's face flamed beet-red at the implication. "But…you know…um… Eh...yesterday, I managed to get through the whole night clean, you know!"

"The hell you were clean!"

"But I was! And who's to say that this is _my_ mess, anyway?" Ed was indignant.

"_What_?" Roy demanded, perplexed.

Ed didn't respond and, instead, dashed out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him with a _click_.

Roy facepalmed. '_What should I do? That kid is so prideful!_' Frustrated as he was, though, Roy felt a twinge of pity for the boy. It was difficult to stay angry toward someone who was upset like that.

Roy decided to first change his pajamas—he'd like to maybe take a shower, however, the bathroom was currently occupied by a pouting Edward. After he had changed both his clothes and the sheets, he went over to the bathroom and knocked upon the door.

Ed's emotions were a mix of sadness, anger, disappointment with himself…and…he himself didn't know exactly what else he felt. But, aware of the mess he had made _yet again_, he also experienced some vexation. When would this end?

There was a knock on the bathroom door but Ed had no intentions of opening it. Instead, he cleaned himself up, applied some more ointment to the inflamed skin, and fitted himself with a diaper. It stung a bit, but was endurable.

With everything corrected, Roy lay back down on his bed and waited for Edward to hopefully exit the bathroom. Sure enough, the boy came into the bedroom, but hesitated to join Roy.

"Ed, what are you waiting for?" asked the older man in a voice that conveyed forgiveness.

"Well, I thought that I ought to sleep on my own now, so that won't happen again," the blond explained with a regretful tone.

"Don't be stupid," Roy assured. "I forgot about the diaper just like you did. But that's over with now, isn't it?"

"Alright…" said Ed, a small smile tugging at his lips. He tucked himself in next to the other.

The light was turned off again and the dark room was silent for about five minutes or so until Edward's feeble voice spoke, "Roy…?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Roy became a little worried.

"I'm really sorry and…and I'm grateful that you've been taking care of me…" Ed's voice broke between sniffles and small, muted sobs, "even though I've been stubborn and caused a lot of problems. I even messed up your sofa," the boy went on, snuffling. "Thank you…!"

Roy felt his heart twinge at the blond's statement. He didn't even know how to respond and a lump formed itself in his throat. So, he did the first thing that came to mind: he pulled the boy close to his chest and held him securely like that for a long while.

"Ed," the man finally managed—his voice sounded as raspy as Edward's had been—"you're welcome. You will always be. Don't forget that!"

Soon after, Roy felt more wetness across his cheek. He held the boy more tightly, stroking his soft hair.

"Thank you," Ed croaked, barely audibly.

**I LOVE REVIEWS- SO PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to theSleepingneko for beta reading my stuff!**

**Thanks a lot to all the reviewers. I appriciate your support!**

**And you know for next time- the more reviews the faster the update!**

The next morning, Roy found Edward kneeling in front of his sofa, scrubbing it with a sponge and some foaming furniture cleaner.

'_Hopefully,_' Roy thought to himself, '_he'll wear a diaper again._' He could see Ed's butt sticking out as he worked. "Ed, you shouldn't wear yourself out. You're still ill."

"I'm almost done, anyway," the blond assured, face slightly flushed and sweaty.

"Then how about you come and have breakfast?" Roy said from the kitchen. It was more of an order than an offer, though.

The two ate breakfast and, when they had finished and were still sitting at the table, Roy asked Ed what he would like to do that day.

"We still have some free time to do whatever before you're fully recovered," Roy expounded. "And since you're feeling better today, I thought we could have some fun. What do you think?"

Edward was taken aback. He hadn't expected the colonel to spend time with him just for the enjoyment. "Whatever I want?" he clarified.

"Provided I can afford it," the older answered with a smile.

"Then, what about a zoo? I haven't been to one..." Ed offered a bit hesitantly.

"That'd be perfect," Roy said. "It's settled; the zoo it is."

Ed was gratified, yet unsure as of how to react. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Roy smiled good-naturedly. "Thank you, too, for cleaning my sofa."

"Hey, but that was my fault; _I_ made the mess! You don't have to thank me for it or anything." Edward ducked his head and averted his eyes.

"Then you're forgiven," Roy said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hmm," was Ed's response.

After Ed emerged from the bathroom - "just in case" - visit and met back up with Roy, the older man checked that the younger was wearing his diaper and that they had an extra change with them.

The drive through Central was an hour long and, when they were nearly there, Roy heard Ed whine in discomfort.

"Roy I gotta pee! When are we gonna be there? Hurry up!" Ed bobbed up and down in his seat. "Ugh, I can't hold it any longer!"

"Y'know, you always have the diaper, kid," Roy informed the boy, hoping to calm him down a little.

"Nooo! That's not an option," Edward protested adamantly.

The moment they arrived the parking lot, Ed jumped out of the car. His target was a tree on the lawn, which stood tall before the front gate.

"Ed you can't go…!" Roy shouted after him, but was too late. "…there,", he finished lamely. Ed was peeing on the trunk of the tree while the other visitors looked on with antipathy. Roy face-palmed '_What a kid!_' The older stood in the queue in front of the gate where Ed joined him shortly. "Relieved?" Roy asked as the boy arrived.

"Sorry," Ed apologized sheepishly, "it was my only option."

"But, you have–"

"Nooo, I didn't want to do that!" Ed cried out, frustrated.

"_Okay_," Roy hissed back.

Edward was really excited; he he'd never seen so many different exotic animals before. Some were from Xing, some from the North, and some were from countries he hadn't even heard of.

After walking from compound to compound for a while, Roy and Ed were exhausted. So, when Ed spotted an ice cream parlor, they both sat down and got something to eat.

Roy finally noticed that Ed was a little pale. "How about we take the zoo-train next?" he suggested. "From the train, we can look at the animals without having to wander from cage to cage."

"Okay," Ed agreed. He was just as tired as he appeared to be.

The zoo-train was a vehicle that meandered about the zoo on a raised track, allowing the visitors to observe the animals from a better viewpoint.

They had only been on the train for a couple of minutes when Ed noticed he had to go again. He chided himself for not having visited the bathroom before boarding the train. Now he would have to hold it in. Fore sure, he promised himself, he wouldn't go in the diaper.

Another ten minutes had elapsed and the urge became unbearable. Ed shifted on his seat and grabbed his crotch. Roy had yet to noticed the blond's distress, too occupied with the view as he was.

Ed was trying desperately to hold it in when a cramp formed in his lower abdomen. "Oww," he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked concernedly.

"Nothing. It's alright," Ed tried, "–Ow!"

"Tell me," Roy ordered.

"I have to go really bad; it hurts," Ed confessed.

"I'm sure you won't like hearing this, but you know the obvious solution," the older said.

Ed shook his head, whimpering, "Can't you ask the driver to stop?"

"And how would we get off? Just jump down three meters?"

Edward pouted. "Ugh..." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Ed you if you're in pain, there's no other choice. Just let it go," Roy tried to coax the boy.

"But everybody can see me," Ed whimpered.

"Nobody will notice." Roy calmed the kid by pulling the younger's face to his chest and stroking the golden-blond hair. "Relax, Ed." Ed clung onto Roy chest and didn't move for some time. When, at last, he pulled his head up, there was a blush across his cheeks. "It's alright, no one noticed," Roy consoled the embarrassed boy. "Can you bear with it a little longer?" he asked, gesturing to Ed's pants.

"Yeah, I guess," Edward mumbled.

"Look, there are the Icebears! They live in the North." Roy pointed to the cage beneath them.

"Whoa, they're huge!" Ed awed as he watched.

**Thanks for reading. hope you liked it!**

**I love reviews. So please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I´m done with my exam now , so I finally wrote a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait!**

**Thanks a lot to TheSleepingNeko for beta-read, you´re always so fast! And thanks for all the Reviwes I loved it!**

**I hope for a lot of reviews again, so there will be soon a chapter 11!**

By the end of the train ride, Edward felt really uncomfortable. Though he had enjoyed the view of the animals, the stopping of the vehicle caused his mind to jolt back to reality. Ed glanced ashamedly down at his pants. He searched the fabric for any stains, but, fortunately, he found none. With an embarrassed pout, he dismounted and waddled to a nearby bathroom, followed by Roy. There, he was able to resolve the current issue.

Since the train ride Roy realized, Ed had become very quiet. The man had been intending to go to the Aquarium, as well but, seeing as Edward didn't seem to be very interested in any of the sea creatures, he wasn't too sure about it.

When the boy had emerged from the restroom, his head was hung low and he would sigh despondently from time to time.

None of Roy's attempts to cheer the boy up were successful.

"Hey, Ed, what's on your mind?" the elder finally asked in the dimmed lights of the Aquarium. They were surrounded by the sounds of bubbling and occasional splashes of water.

Edward merely shook his head, eyes fixed on the floor, not responding.

Roy laid his arm around Ed's shoulders. Normally, the blond would have gotten angry at such a display, especially in public. But today, the gesture wasn't met with furious ranting. So Roy pulled the boy's head closer to his chest and walked with him in that position for a while.

"Come on, Ed," the raven-haired man coaxed, trying to cheer up the younger. He ruffled Edward's hair. "It's alright, isn't it?"

Ed went stiff at the question and halted in his steps. His gaze was still pointed at the ground, golden bangs hiding his face.

"Ed? Roy asked, concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

But Edward didn't reply. He just shook his head while looking downward. The older man briefly thought he heard a faint sniffle and walked around his subordinate, trying to get a better look at the kid's face. However, when his fingers touched Ed's chin to try to lift it up, Edward brusquely turned around and went over to a bench where he sat down, his head on his knees.

Roy didn't need to take a second look to know that the kid was crying. He slowly approached the blond and sat down next to him. Then he began stroking Edward's hair with one of his hands comfortingly.

After some time had passed, Roy took hold of Ed's to help him up.

"Time to go home," he said softly, pulling the youth up with him.

'_Home_,' Edward thought, '_what a nice idea: a home at Roy's._'

When the reached the daylight outside the Aquarium, Ed wiped his eyes, then rubbed the tear tracks from his cheeks. He took a deep breath and glanced up at Roy.

"Better now?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ed answered.

"It'll all get better given enough time, Ed," Roy offered. Edward thanked him with a tiny smile.

**It´s not so long this time, but I work on a next chapter soon!**

**Please review - I love reviews so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**This is the last chapter of this story . I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Thanks so much for TheSleepingNeko´s beta reading. It was very helpfull for me who is not perfect skilled in english!**

**Thanks to to all the reviewers ans supporters.  
><strong>

The ride back to Roy's house was uneventful. When the man asked whether or not Ed wanted to eat out, Ed declined, disheartened as he was.

Three days passed without any accidents on Ed's part, save for the one small instance when he peed himself laughing so hard at a TV comedy.

Today, Roy had driven Edward to the hospital for his appointment. The doctor had proclaimed Ed fully recovered from his infection and, hearing that the boy hadn't had any accidents for the past few days, was sure that Ed's bladder muscles had repaired themselves. Though, just in case, he told Ed to wear panty liners.

"It seems you'll be able to get rid of me soon," Roy jokingly commented to Edward on their way out. "Sadly, I've gotta get back to work," he added.

"Happy paperwork, huh," Ed replied a bit gloomily.

"Hey, Ed, cheer up. You've recovered. You should be happy." Roy slapped the boy's back. Ed offered him a faked grin in return. "Come on, let's head home." Roy strode in the direction of the car.

'_Home!_' Ed thought. '_Where is my home, anyway? Obviously it's not at Roy's._'

"What's the matter, kiddo?" asked Roy.

"Nothing," Ed responded with a forced smile.

That afternoon, Roy and Ed watched some TV. Ed was in a bad mood but didn't want Roy to notice. So the blond laughed about the jokes on TV and sat between Roy's outstretched legs on the couch. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt very comfortable with the older man.

Later on, Roy headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner: Ed's favorite stew, since it was his last evening at the man's house. In two days' time, Roy would be back working at HQ and Ed would be staying in his hotel room once again.

This in mind, Ed ate dinner without much appetite. Still, he asked for seconds so as not to disappoint the older man. Roy's thoughts turned inward, going over the last couple weeks with Ed.

He had been happy to stay with the boy and had found it less lonesome to be able to eat together and spend his evenings with company. Although Ed was hard to handle sometimes and his presence prevented the older from dating any women for the time being, Roy had enjoyed his time with the younger.

The two went to bed early. Ed was not interested in watching TV anymore and Roy was really tired. Plus, he wanted to save his energy for when he had to go back to work and he needed to get his sleep schedule back on track. But Roy couldn't fall asleep. He mulled over what might be bothering Edward. It couldn't be the infection; the boy's illness was gone and Ed, feeling better, had been much more cheerful the past couple of days.

The next morning came and Ed's mood hadn't improved at all. When Roy looked at him across the breakfast table, he noticed that Edward's eyes seemed red, as if he had been crying last night.

"Is it okay if I take you back to the hotel after breakfast?" Roy inquired. "I have a lot of things to do before I go back to work tomorrow."

"Sure, fine," Ed replied with a big smile, his eyes bordering on tearful, Roy observed. '_He did say, "to the hotel," not, "home_",' Ed thought, repeating the phrasing in his head.

"I'll go get the car ready, then."

On the way to the hotel, the boy never speak once. Roy didn't make him, either. Edward just stared out the car window, his head turned away from Mustang. When they arrived at the hotel, Ed climbed out of the car with a quickly uttered good-bye. He didn't look Roy in the eye.

"I'll walk you to your room," Roy offered.

Ed refused with, "I'll be fine on my own."

Although Roy could see that the boy's eyes were full of unshed tears, he didn't say a word about it.

Edward trudged up the hotel stairs, suitcase in hand. After he had unlocked the door to his room, he deposited his suitcase and flopped down on the bed. The room seemed very lonely, matching Ed's own mood. At last, the tears in his eyes overflowed and ran trails down his cheeks. Curling up on the blankets, he started to sob.

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Ed?" It was the colonel. "I forgot something."

Edward quickly wiped away all traces of tears from his face, then went over and opened the bedroom's door. Outside in the hallway stood Roy, smiling. He had brought a packing box with him.

"What was it that you forgot?" Ed questioned him.

"I had an idea last night. I'm not sure how crazy you'd be with the notion, but I was thinking about maybe having you stay with me...I mean, live with me at my house. Only if you want, of course. If you don't, that's perfectly okay. It was just a thought...so..." Mustang searched for words. However, before he could continue, Ed had already wrapped his arms around him, holding him hard and crying into the man's chest. Roy stroked the younger's hair, smiling softly.

"Well then, I guess we should start packing your things, eh?"

"Yeah," Ed said with a grin, "I'd love to!"

**Hope for a lot of reviews. I love and appreciate them!**

**Please review if you enjoyed the story or if you have comments!**


End file.
